


It Hurts to Hurt Somebody

by venueska



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Break Up, Canon Rewrite, F/M, Fix-It, I Made Myself Cry, i broke bobby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24499942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venueska/pseuds/venueska
Summary: (Requested by Anon) Bobby’s certainty of your undying loyalty crumbles before him. OR: What I think would have happened if you switched after Casa Amor.
Relationships: Blake/Lucas Koh, Bobby McKenzie & Main Character (Love Island), Carl/Main Character (Love Island)
Kudos: 18





	It Hurts to Hurt Somebody

It was one of those moments where you think your heart is about to come right out of your shirt. It seemed to drag on and on for years. In his head, Bobby could see the footage rolling on TV - capitalizing on the horrified look of anticipation on his face and the anxious bounce of his right leg as he waited for his turn to exit the Villa and face you at the fire pit. 

Of course you have doubts. Of course wouldn’t think she’s loyal to you, because she isn’t. She’s loyal to me. She chooses me, and I choose her.

His own words to Lucas earlier on were echoing back to him. It felt like his heartbeat was moving at snail’s pace, shouting his hypocritical doubts at him like an agonizing metronome, or a bomb with a timer he couldn’t see.

The eyes of those he called his friends stayed trained on the floors until their phones signaled them to exit to Villa and unveil their decision. Noah looked a sickly shade of green beneath his prickled cheeks and chin which they’d dubbed his breakup beard, but his eyes glittered with a certain certainty of his girl’s loyalty. Gary had a faraway look in his eyes, but it didn’t compare to the absolutely tormented look on Bobby’s face. No one dared to comment except Blake, once it was just her and Lucas left in the lounge with him.

She donned a devilishly smug smirk. “Worried, Bobs?”

He shot her a brief glare, ready to snap back. He forced a smile that clashed with his furrowed brows.

“Never better,” he lied. Bobby’s eyes darkened when his phone sounded off.

“A shame,” Blake shrugged and leaned into Lucas’ arms. If Bobby wasn’t mistaken, Lucas squirmed. “I would have liked to see your face when you find out you were wrong about her all along.” Her lips moved in slow motion as she vocalized Bobby’s own fears. “You were her safe couple and nothing more.”

Bobby brushed off her words and exited the Villa, trying to shake the feeling that something was about to go horribly wrong. He tried to anchor himself by replaying your goodbye to him in his head, by ghosting your smile against his lips, by remembering the feeling of your fingers digging into his neck as you pressed a desperate goodbye kiss to him. 

He spent the last blind seconds of his walk to the fire pit building up a beautiful world of you. Your eyes were the sun, your hair was the clouds, and your arms were the ground beneath him. But that world came crashing down as soon as he caught eyes with you and a beautiful man with electric blue eyes on your left.

Bobby’s mouth went dry, his limbs went limp. With no sun, he couldn’t see. With no ground, he couldn’t stand. With no you, he couldn’t breathe. He’s not sure how to keep the ceremony flowing as usual. He’s not sure how to lie to you and say he’s happy for you when he had looked forward to your delighted arms flinging around his neck. He’s not sure how to take his seat in the circle gathered around the fire pit if he’s not sitting next to you. He’s not sure he can meet eyes with the other Islanders, who are looking on him with some resemblance to pity.

“I…” Bobby stammers out an attempt at a sentence, but his heart has jumped up into his throat. “I think I need to…” Suddenly, Noah’s hesitation and utter surprise during the last recoupling makes complete sense. Bobby lets out a nervous laugh, trying and failing to free up the developing weight on his chest. “That’s not what I wanted to see.”

Your expectant gaze drops to the floor, already unsure of how to mend this.

“We’ll talk later,” you say to him, but his ears are hissing. His eyes are burning with insistent tears, blocked by a fiery pride. 

“You’ve said enough,” he says back, taking a seat beside Gary, who gives his back a supportive pat.

Bobby’s eyes stay fixated on his shoes, trying not to notice the stillness of the pit around him. It’s rare that he’s anything less than the life of the party, which makes his silence deafening. He can’t be bothered to put their minds to rest. All he can do now is breathe and wait for Lucas and Blake’s smug, vindictive comments to crash through the buzzing in his mind.

It already astonishes Bobby just how quickly his passion has twisted into a deep and excruciating heartache.

Blake and Lucas stand before the Islanders, arm-in-arm. Blake tosses her hair over her shoulder and looks at you with a shit-eating grin on her face. Her eyes rest on Bobby, but Lucas speaks first.

“No snarky comments?” he bites in. Bobby clenches his jaw, but still won’t even look at you. “This must really be killing you, huh? Not going to overshare or anything, toe-boy?”

“Hold on. It’s been a whole day,” Bobby snaps back. He gestures to Blake, who arches her brow. “This must be killing you. Not going to switch girls already?”

Lucas looks as if he’s just been slapped in the face. Your voice cuts in, throwing your arms out between the two of them.

“Bobby, please. Let’s just talk.” You raise your brows at him, but he looks at you, his gaze frosty for the first time.

“You don’t get to play mediator when you’re the one who’s done the hurting.”

Every inch of your face reads gobsmacked. “I never meant to hurt anyone.”

You didn’t, he wants to shout. You didn’t hurt just anyone. You hurt me.

But what good would it do to be angry with you? What good would it do to hurt you with his words? He surrenders with a shake of his head, leaving you standing with tears prickling in your eyes.

Your new partner, who Bobby hasn’t even allowed an introduction, wraps you in his arms for a consoling cuddle. Bobby watches on bitterly, thinking back to when he was doing the comforting. He wasn’t used to being the reason you were crying. He wasn’t used to being a witness to your fireproof love instead of the receiver.

Suddenly, he missed himself. The Bobby he was before he knew what romantic love truly was. The Bobby he was before he watched that love curl up in the arms of someone else.

“You okay, Bobby?” Lottie asks him beneath her breath.

Bobby’s face is flat. His eyes are empty. His voice is lifeless.

“Never better.”


End file.
